Talk:No One Left Behind Achievement Guide
My personal outcome (1st attempt 360): Specialist (Vents): Legion Leader Fireteam (1st uncontrolled squad leader): Miranda My team (1st): Grunt & Jacob Biotic Barrier: Samara Diversion Fireteam (2nd uncontrolled squad): Miranda My team (2nd): Samara & Jacob (Jacob just random) All members were loyal, upgraded in every way (Powers, weapons, armor etc) Everyone survived, no one died, and all achievements gotten. May have been lucky, i don't know. First try as i said. *SPOILER ALERT: Just a quick tip for last boss phase 2: If you happen to have 5/5 heavy weapon ammo upgrade, and have the M-920 Cain heavy weapon (Giving the Cain a set of 2 "nukes" instead of 1), make sure you bring it. It will (on casual at least) rip half++ his armor off in one shot. Since you have two shots, you do the math.. From my own experience, you do not have to save anyone other than your team to achieve No One Left Behind. This was on the PC version. I confirm the statement above, on X360, on my first playthrought I save only doctor Chakwas and all the member of my team andI still had the achievement even if Kelly and all the crewmembers were dead at my arrival at the collector base.Cyphius 09:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) All non-loyal members are not guaranteed to die. First play through I had only the shield upgrade, lost Jack and Thane on approach, all crew but Chakwas dead, first specialist was Tali, first squad was Mordin/Grunt, first alt squad leader was Miranda - no one died here. Second specialist was Miranda, second squad remained Mordin/Grunt, second alt squad leader Legion - Grunt grabbed at end of tunnel, and Legion also dies. During final escape, Jacob also dies. Samara and Jacob were not loyal, but Samara survived. Everyone else was loyal. Schubaal 13:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Here's a fun bit: I had Tali loyal, everyone loyal (save the Veteran, I didn't have the DLC that playthrough) but Maranda. Tali was the first Specialest, and Maranda was running the FireTeam on both parts, Tali died. My guess: The loyalty of the fireteam leader is the one you need to choose along with your specialests. Maranda survived the second part though.. Well on my first playthrough, I had everyone loyal. I picked Legion as the guy to go in the vents. And in the end, everyone survived. On my second playthrough, everyone was loyal and i still picked legion to go into the vents, but this time in a cut scene he was closing a door and got hit in the head with a concussive shot. Any thoughts as to why this may occur. Dtemps123 16:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *This page says that the ship's crew must survive, but that's wrong. All of my squadmates survived, all of the crew except Dr. Chakwas died and I still got the achievement. 22:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Same here, I got the achievement even though Kelly Chambers and "Half the Crew" died. The criteria for the achievement is as follows: All your squad mates must survive the mission the crew outside of jokers doesn't count.--Tenabre 00:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Grace Period I haven't tested it myself, but I've heard there is a grace period between your crew being taken, and you needing to go get them. I heard it's like 1 mission. I'd assume it's to allow people to do Legion's loyalty mission. Although, the collector sequence on the Normandy didn't trigger for me until after I completed Legion's loyalty mission. I'm on my second playthrough, I've got all upgrades I could possibly find, but the tech still dies after I send him/her in the vents. Anybody have any ideas why ? Thank you. :Yes you have to pick Jacob, Miranda, or Garrus as the leader of the second squad. Also make sure you have everyone's loyalty. Lancer1289 18:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC Yeah I confirmed it there is a grace period after your crew is abducted by the collectors. If you do 1 mission before the suicide run you can save the whole crew. If you do 2 to 3 mission before the suicide run you lose half the crew, and any more than 3 and you will lose all the crew. This is of course outside the death or life criteria of the your squad mates. I'm not sure how many mission trigger the crew abduction but is related to the loyalty missions. --Tenabre 00:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Move Another achievement guide that needs to be clarified as such in the article title. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I'd have to agree with that statement. We can then include it as part of the template. Lancer1289 20:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The move has passed and will be carried out shortly. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Chakwas First I had Kelly and half of my crew gooified, then I didn't save Chakwas during the suicide mission but kept all my squadmates alive and got the No One Left Behind achievement. PC version. Are you sure it's necessary to save Chakwas? lampak 20:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Just finished ME:2 - Recounting first ending attempt So intense! :P All squad members loyal save Miranda, who had a falling out with me when I defended Jack during their argument. Had the Normandy fully upgraded, so no casualties on approach. Didn't read the strategy page, didn't want to spoil anything. Recognized that Tali was best suited for tech infiltration, but sent Thane instead because I didn't want to risk Tali's life (though, since it's a suicide mission to begin with, I probably wasn't making her any safer.) Let Miranda lead the fire team and took Tali (safer alongside me, I figured) and Garrus with me. Made it to the doors, but Thane took a round in the head before we could get them shut. :( Reasoned that Samara had the power and discipline to maintain the biotic field, and let Miranda lead the other team once more. Same procedure, took Tali and Garrus with me. All four of us survived the seeker swarm, and Miranda survived the diversion, but was killed before we completed the mission. Both Tali and Garrus survived the fall from the platform. Honestly, not too shabby for the first, raw play through, I think. While losing Thane and Miranda was tragic, losing only two people total isn't bad work. My understanding from the strategy page is that Thane wasn't specialized enough to do the infiltration, and Miranda (the only non-loyal squad member) shouldn't have been given a team leadership role, is that right? Now that I've done the raw play through, it's time to do the proper one, the one that I'll be importing to ME:3. But now I have to decide if I'll switch things up in an attempt to get the "best" ending, or keep my decisions and live with the consequences. If I had reasoned that Tali was no safer alongside me than in the ventilation shaft, I would have sent her, and neither she nor Thane would die. But Miranda...she's a tactician and a natural team leader, so I have no reason not to leave her in charge of the fire and diversion teams. But, if I understand the strategy page correctly, if I give a non-loyal squad member any significant role during the mission, or even take them in my own team, they will die. :( Ooooh, I can't decide! :So what was the point of this comment? This is not the point of a talk page, comments like this one should be in a blog post or in a forum. Lancer1289 02:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't follow. The very first comment at the top of this page (and many others as well) is more-or-less identical to mine, just less wordy, and no one seemed to think that one was problematic. Scarfang 02:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Because at the time the policy wasn't enforced as well at the time. Still comments like this should be in the appropriate places, which are the ones I mentioned above. Lancer1289 03:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC)